


Surprise Visit

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [46]
Category: The Glades (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted in the <i>Fandoms-of-One</i> theme: The Glades, any/any, any</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

Jim sat by the pool, a beer in one hand and his phone in another. He'd picked the phone up and put it down several times but still hadn't punched in her number. He wanted more than to just hear her voice over the phone. He wanted to feel her arms around him. He'd had a shit of a couple of days and a case that all cops hated, one that involved dead kids. 

"Jim?"

"Callie? How?" Jim stuttered as he watched her walk toward him.

"Carlos called and I had a couple days off so..."

Pulling her up into his arms he held her tight and breathed in her scent. "Thank you," was all he could say.


End file.
